101 Days
by xiugarbaby
Summary: Satu hal yang Sehun percaya, "Jika kau ingin mendapatkan sesuatu, maka kau harus siap kehilangan yang lain". Namun satu hal yang mungkin baru Sehun sadari sedetik kemudian, "Kita tidak akan tau seberapa berharga sesuatu yang kita miliki sampai kita kehilangannya".- Genderswitch. HUNHAN ROMANCE. Bad summary nice story. ANGST PROJECT HUNHAN GS.


**This story belongs to xiugarbaby. Do not repost it anywhere!  
xiugarbaby tidak pernah mengijinkan siapapun untuk merepost fanfictionnya, apabila ada yang merepost cerita apalagi mengakui hak cipta, xiugarbaby tidak akan tinggal diam.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HUNHAN FOREVER!**

 **HUNHAN FOR LIFE!**

 **.**

 **ANGST PROJECT HUNHAN GS**

 **.  
xiugarbaby presents**

 **.**

" _ **101 Days"**_

 **.**

 **HunHan**

 **.**

 **GS – Rated M – Angst**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **January 3** **rd** **2017**

"Lu Han, apakah kau bersedia menerima Oh Sehun sebagai suamimu? Mencintainya dengan ketulusan dan keyakinan, selalu bersamanya dalam keadaan baik, buruk, susah, senang, sehat, sakit, bahagia maupun sedih?"

Gadis itu menarik napasnya cukup dalam, menelan sedikit kegugupannya lalu menjawab, "Ya. Saya bersedia"

Sang pastur kini beralih pada si mempelai pria yang juga mengacungkan tangan kanannya ke udara.

"Oh Sehun, apakah kau bersedia menerima Lu Han sebagai isterimu? Mencintainya dengan ketulusan dan keyakinan, selalu bersamanya dalam keadaan baik, buruk, susah, senang, sehat, sakit, bahagia maupun sedih?"

Dengan tatapan mata tajam dan raut wajah tegas, mempelai pria tampan itu menjawab, "Ya. Saya bersedia"

Salju di musim dingin terjun bebeas dari langit dan udara dingin perlahan berhembus menusuk ke dalam tulang. Namun suasana berbeda terasa dalam sebuah gereja berarsitektur abad pertengahan yang terlihat begitu cantik meskipun hanya didekorasi sederhana dengan bunga – bunga putih yang dihias pita – pita emas. Rasa hangat dan bahagia menyusup ke setiap pori – pori ruangan dan kebahagiaan terpancar dari semua binar mata yang menyaksikan betapa serasinya sang mempelai pria tampan yang kini tengah berdansa dengan sang mempelai wanita yang sudah berhasil dia ganti nama belakangnya.

Tak satupun orang di dalam ruangan itu tidak merasakan bahagia. Semua orang bersuka cita atas penyatuan dua anak manusia yang dengan mantap mengatas namakan cinta untuk mengikat janji sucinya di hadapan Tuhan. Tak satupun orang di dalam ruangan itu tidak merasakan kehangatan. Semua orang saling memuji dan mengagumi betapa suci tali takdir yang sang mempelai pria dan wanita ikat dihadapan 250 pasang mata disana.

Sang mempelai pria bernama Oh Sehun, pria tampan berusia 27 tahun, pemilik perusahaan arsitektur yang dia bangun sendiri dengan modal hasil menabung selama bertahun – tahun. Sejak lama Sehun memang sudah terkenal dengan kepandaiannya. Sehun pun selalu berhasil meraih nilai – nilai sempurna selama pria itu menempuh pendidikannya. Meskipun berasal dari sederhana dan hanya dibesarkan oleh seorang ibu tunggal, Oh Sehun tidak sama sekali kenal kata menyerah. Sehun memang cukup ambisius dan keras kepala jika dia sudah menginginkan sesuatu, termasuk pada cita – citanya. Cita – cita Sehun hanya satu, menjadi arsitek terkenal dan membuktikan pada dunia bahwa anak kecil tanpa ayah yang dulu sering dihina karena miskin dan yatim itu bisa berhasil menjadi orang sukses, sama seperti mereka yang kaya dan punya ayah.

Sehun adalah sosok yang kaku. Kehidupan yang keras membentuk karakter Sehun menjadi sosok yang dingin dan kaku. Sehun bahkan tidak banyak bicara dan irit ekspresi. Yang diketahui oleh pria dengan wajah yang luar biasa tampan itu hanyalah kerja, kerja dan bekerja.

Namun penilaian itu nampaknya harus dibantah sejak dua tahun yang lalu ketika Sehun bertemu dengan sosok Luhan. Orang – orang yang mengenal Sehun akan menilai Luhan sebagai sosok wanita ajaib. Bagaimana tidak, Sehun yang dikenal kaku dan pendiam menjadi lebih sering tersenyum dan ekspresif sejak dia mengenal Luhan. Luhan adalah orang yang membuka pintu kasih sayang di dalam hati Sehun. Luhan adalah satu – satunya wanita yang mampu meluluhkan hati beku pria tampan itu.

Lalu… siapakah Luhan?

Dia hanyalah seorang desainer interior yang dulu bekerja sama dengan perusahaan Sehun. Awalnya Sehun hanya berencana untuk menggunkanan jasa Luhan sebagai desainer interior sebuah villa yang Sehun dirikan. Berawal dari basa basi kerja, lalu makan siang bersama yang diselimuti oleh alasan pekerjaan dan kemudian berubah menjadi ketertarikan pada sosok Luhan yang sangat sempurna. Wanita berusia 25 tahun itu punya segalanya untuk menjadi wanita sempurna. Luhan cantik, sangat cantik, apalagi mata bening dan senyum cerahnya, Luhan memiliki kecantikan yang tidak terbantahkan. Selain itu, Luhan juga punya tubuh yang menggugah selera. Kaki jenjang, pinggul menonjol didukung oleh S line yang juga menampilkan dada sintalnya yang sombong, lengan ranting, pinggang ramping, ceruk leher menggoda dan rambut panjang yang dicat dengan warna _golden chestnut._

Semua gadis di dunia ini pasti merasa Tuhan itu tidak adil jika mereka mengenal Luhan. Gadis itu, gadis bertubuh sexy dengan wajah cantik luar biasa itu tidak hanya memiliki wajah dan fisik sempurna, dia juga memiliki kepala yang cerdas, suara yang indah, sikap yang lembut, hati yang baik dan senyum yang ramah. Luhan pun dilahirkan dalam keluarga terpandang Lu. Ayah Luhan adalah pemilik pabrik meuble nomor satu di Cina. Kaya, cantik, pintar, baik dan menyenangkan. Itulah Luhan. Tak ada satupun cacatnya. Wanita itu ditakdirkan untuk jadi sempurna. Luhan adalah kelahiran surga. Luhan adalah malaikat yang lahir ke dunia untuk seorang iblis tobat macam Sehun.

Tapi… apakah kesempurnaan itu akan selalu bertahan selamanya? Jika iya, berapa lamakah _selamanya_ itu?

.

.

.

.

A HUNHAN STORY

.

.

.

" _Jika kau ingin mendapatkan sesuatu, maka kau juga harus siap kehilangan yang lain."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **101 Days"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SEHUNxLUHAN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **January 13** **th** **2017**

Copenhagen, adalah kota cantik yang menjadi saksi dari 10 hari perjalanan bulan madu Sehun dan Luhan. Sehun dan Luhan tidak memilih kota semacam Paris, Milan atau London untuk perjalanan bulan madu mereka, Luhan bilang kota – kota itu terlalu sesak dan biasa. Luhan ingin pergi ke Denmark dan menikmati karya seni abad pertengahan yang berdiri mengah menjadi saksi sejarah sebagai bangunan tengah kota. Sehun, dengan segala kemurahan hatinya mengikuti semua permintaan Luhan, tak peduli jika dia harus mengeruk kantongnya lebih dalam untuk mewujudkan bulan madu sempurna impian isteri cantiknya itu. Sehun tidak sama sekali mengajukan nama kota lain sebagai opsi destinasi bulan madu mereka meskipun pada kenyataannya Sehun lebih menyukai suasana pegunungan di daerah Gangwon-do, Yanggu atau tebing – tebing hijau dengan hamparan laut seperti di Pulau Jeju. Atas nama cinta, Sehun tidak keberatan menikmati kota tua Copenhagen yang dibangun berpondasi batu pualam.

Sejak awal Sehun memantapkan diri untuk meminang Luhan, pria itu sudah sadar jika sang isteri dibesarkan oleh kedua orang tua yang kaya raya. Sejak Luhan terlahir kedunia, Luhan tak sama sekali pernah mencicipi rasanya hidup susah seperti Sehun dulu. Maka dari itu, Sehun menantang dirinya sendiri untuk membuktikan janjinya pada tuan Lu bahwa Sehun mampu untuk membahagiakan Luhan.

"Ini adalah hari terakhir kita di sini, apa masih ada tempat lain yang ingin kau kunjungi?" tanya Sehun tepat setelah Luhan keluar dari kamar mandi , masih dengan gaun mandi dan rambut setengah basahnya yang tergerai.

Pukul setengah 5 sore di Copenhagen, namun langit yang terlukis di luar jendela lebar berdesain klasik di kamar executive suite yang Sehun dan Luhan tempati saat ini sudah meredup. Perpaduan warna merah, jingga, oranye dan sedikit biru tua terlihat cantik disertai dengan pemandangan matahari terbenam di balik gedung – gedung tua. Pemandangan itu berhasil membuat hangat suasana musim gugur di kamar mereka.

"Aku sudah mengunjungi semua tempat yang ada dalam list perjalananku, terima kasih pada suamiku yang tanpa lelah selalu menemaniku berjalan – jalan!"

Luhan kini duduk membelakangi Sehun, wanita cantik itu nampak cekatan memoles kulit lembut diwajahnya dengan cream – cream pelembab.

"Segalanya untukmu, nyonya Oh Luhan"

Sehun beranjak dari sofa menuju meja rias dimana Luhan duduk dan mendandani dirinya. Sehun mengenakan celana panjang longgar berwarna abu - abu dan sweater biru tua yang nampak nyaman di tubuhnya, pria itu belum mandi, karena sejak mereka tiba di kamar hotel sepulang membeli oleh – oleh untuk kedua orang tua Sehun, pria itu disibukkan dengan email dari kantornya.

"Cepatlah mandi… kita harus makan malam" ujar Luhan yang seolah tak peduli jika Sehun kini sudah berdiri dengan lututnya dan memeluk tubuh ramping Luhan dari belakang. "Kau ingin makan apa?" lanjut Luhan karena tak mendapatkan reaksi yang dia inginkan dari Sehun.

"Bagaimana dengan makan malam di kamar?" Sehun berbisik tepat diceruk leher Luhan yang masih memiliki bercak kemerahan hasil karya bibir tipis Sehun.

"Makan malam di kamar?" Luhan sedikit meringis dan menjauhkan lehernya dari kecupan Sehun.

"Ya, aku malas jika harus keluar kamar Lu… kakiku rasanya pegal sekali!"

"Maaf, seharusnya aku tidak memintamu untuk menemaniku belanja"

"Hey… jika kau tidak memintaku, lalu kau akan meminta siapa?"

"Aku bisa pergi sendiri kan?"

"No! Tidak… kau isteriku, kemanapun aku pergi kau harus pergi bersamaku, atau setidaknya, dengan seijinku,"

"Lalu apa kau mengijinkanku untuk belanja sendirian?"

"Tentu tidak!"

"YAAK!"

Dengan gerakan spontan Sehun berdiri dengan menyaup Luhan dalam gendongan kedua tangannya. Menggendong Luhan bukanlah perkara sulit untuk Sehun yang memiliki tubuh atletis. Walaupun Luhan memiliki tubuh yang terbilang tinggi sebagai seorang wanita, namun Sehun, pria itu masih tetap 15 centimeter lebih tinggi dari Luhan.

"Oh Sehun, apa yang kau lakukan?!" Luhan sedikit meninggikan nada suaranya karena tidak bisa dipungkiri, Sehun selalu bisa membuatnya kaget.

"Apa kau menggunakan Bra di dalam gaun mandimu?"

Mata Luhan seketika melebar mendengar pertanyaan frontal Sehun, bibir mungilnya terkatup rapat. Hanya sebuah gelengan Luhan berikan sebagai jawaban.

"Apa kau menggunakan celana dalammu?"

Luhan kembali menggeleng.

"Apa kau keberatan jika kau harus mandi lagi bersamaku nanti?"

Pipi Luhan merona. Luhan harus jujur bahwa dia masih saja malu jika harus berhadapan seintim itu dengan Sehun. Meskipun Sehun dan Luhan sudah berulang kali menikmati tubuh satu sama lain selama mereka berbulan madu, tetap saja, Luhan masih tetap malu jika dihadapkan pada mata tajam penuh nafsu membara suaminya. Dengan wajah tertunduk, Luhan pun kembali menggelengkan kepalanya.

Ada senyum kemenangan terbersit di wajah Sehun, wanita itu, isterinya, sangat menggemaskan. Sehun membaringkan Luhan dengan lembut diatas ranjang berukuran king size berbalut seprai sutra lembut, lalu meletakkan kepala Luhan dengan rambut yang hampir kering di atas bantal bulu angsa empuk.

Sehun memulai dengan sebuah kecupan lembut di kening Luhan, lalu turun dan melumat bibir mungil isterinya. Bibir tipis Sehun punya keahlian yang luar biasa dalam berciuman, rasanya basah tapi hangat, cara bibir tipis itu menghisap dan mempermainkan bibir mungil sasarannya selalu berhasil membuat Luhan menegang dengan degupan jantung yang berpacu. Oh, apalagi jika Sehun sudah berhasil melesakkan lidah tajam kedalam mulut Luhan dan mengajak lidah Luhan untuk saling bergelut. Rasanya Luhan mulai benci dengan kenyataan bahwa manusia butuh bernapas.

Seraya bibirnya bekerja untuk membuat Luhan terbuai, tangan lebar dengan jemari panjang Sehun mulai membukan tali gaun mandi Luhan seperti angin. Luhan bahkan tak tau kapan tepatnya gaun mandi yang dia kenakan sudah tersibak dan mengekspose bagian depan tubuhnya. Sehun sedikit menindih tubuh Luhan, tangan kanannya masih merengkuh kepala wanita cantik itu dan memaksanya untuk tunduk pada lumatan di bibir mereka sementara tangan kirinya mulai mengelus payudara Luhan yang menegang. Jemari tangan kiri Sehun pun memelintir puting Luhan seirama dengan remasan – remasan lembut bernafsu itu.

Sehun tau, Luhan sudah tenggelam dalam permainannya, wanita itu sudah masuk ke dalam alur permainan yang dia buat. Sehun menurunkan kepalanya dan berhadapan dengan ceruk leher dan tulang selangka Luhan yang menggiurkan. Pun Sehun menarik tangan kanannya dan beralih untuk mepermainkan payudara Luhan yang lain, Sehun mau keduanya diperlakukan adil. Sehun cukup dermawan bukan?

Di bawah Sehun ada Luhan yang mulai resah dengan desahan tipis dan kedua tangan yang merepas rambut – rambut hitam Sehun. Sadar atau tidak, tangan Luhan menuntun kepala Sehun kebawah agar bibir tipis buas pria itu bertemu dengan puting – puting susu menegang yang minta dihisap.

"Aaaah…"

Nyanyian diatas tempat tidur Luhan akhirnya dimulai. Sehun suka dengan fakta bahwa Luhan punya suara yang merdu, desahan wanita yang berada dalam kungkkungannya itu jelas menambah nikmat setiap persetubuhan mereka.

Sore itu, Sehun dan Luhan kembali menyatukan tubuh mereka. Melebur cinta dan hasrat mereka menjadi tetesan – tetesan keringat dan rintihan kenikmatan diatas ranjang bulan madu mereka. Langit kemerahan yang perlahan menjadi gelap adalah saksi dari uap – uap percintaan yang menggantung di langit – lagit kamar, menyisakan aroma – aroma khas yang menegaskan bahwa keduanya mencapai puncak secara bersamaan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Lu…" Sehun mencium pucuk kepala Luhan yang kembali basah akibat keringat. Mendengar itu Luhan pun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sehun, mencium aroma keringat yang menyenangkan untuk saraf – saraf hidung bangir Luhan. "Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Sehun-ah" balas Luhan dalam dekapan dada bidang Sehun.

"Sehun-ah…"

"Ya?"

"Kau adalah milikku!"

"Mmm… Aku memang milikmu, selamanya.."

"…"

"Lu.."

"Ya?"

"Aku akan mencintaimu, selamanya…"

Luhan tersenyum dengan seluruh tenanganya yang tersisa lalu berkata, "Jangan janjikan sesuatu yang tak bisa kau tepati,"

"Mencintaimu selamanya bukanlah hal yang tak bisa aku tepati Lu… aku akan tetap mencintaimu selamanya. Itu sumpahku! Bukan janji…"

"Aku pegang sumpahmu"

"Ya, aku bersumpah bahwa aku akan selalu mencintaimu dan menjagamu selamanya!"

"Selamanya!"

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **January 23**_ _ **rd**_ _ **2017**_

Luhan dan Sehun memilih untuk tinggal di sebuah apartemen minimalis yang letaknya tidak begitu jauh dari kantor Sehun. Sesuai dengan hasil perdebatan Sehun dan Luhan sebelum mereka menikah, Luhan kini bukanlah seorang desainer interior lagi. Wanita cantik itu adalah seorang ibu rumah tangga _full time._ Awalnya Luhan sering merasa bosan ketika Sehun pergi bekerja. Luhan tidak pernah menyukai kegiatan malas tidak produktif seperti menonton TV atau hanya memainkan gadgetnya. Isteri dari Oh Sehun itu menyukai aktifitas yang produktif.

Dan tepat di hari ke 20 dia menyandang status sebagai seorang nyonya Oh Sehun, tercatat sudah ada 3 novel yang selesai Luhan baca, 10 majalah yang sudah Luhan bolak – balik, 15 pot bunga yang sudah Luhan jajarkan di balkon yang dia sulap menjadi sebuah taman kecil, dan 20 jenis masakan yang telah dia coba. Luhan benar – benar tidak bisa diam. Dan untuk catatan, apartemen sederhana mereka selalu bersih dan tak ada satupun debu berani menempel pada prabotan Luhan.

"Kau akan pulang terlambat hari ini?"

Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya, pertanyaan dengan nada kecewa itu dia lontarkan ketika Sehun menelponnya.

" _Ada sedikit masalah di kantor, aku harus rapat dengan bagian marketing. Maafkan aku"_

"Aku baru saja memasak Bulgogi Burito untukmu!"

" _Aaah… sayang sekali, aku benar – benar tidak bisa pulang sayang…"_

"Baiklah… apa yang kau makan untuk makan malam di kantor?"

" _Chanyeol sudah memesankan_ cheese burger _untukku"_

"Makanan cepat saji? Itu kan tidak sehat…"

" _Hanya itu yang bisa dimakan sambil bekerja, Lu… maaf"_

"Okay, kali ini saja! Lain kali tidak boleh ada junk food!"

" _Ay ay Captain!"_

"Hun-ah…"

" _Ya?"_

"Aku merindukanmu"

" _Aku juga merindukanmu sayang… tapi maaf, aku benar – benar tidak bisa pulang saat ini"_

"Iya aku mengerti…"

" _Kalau kau merasa bosan, kau boleh main ke flat Kyungsoo"_

"Ya Oh Sehun! Kau pikir ini jam berapa? Aku tidak mau menganggu tetangga kita malam – malam begini hanya karena aku bosan sendirian"

" _Kekekekeke.."_

 _TING TONG_

" _Oh! Apa itu suara bel?"_

"mmm… sepertinya seseorang ada di depan flat, mungkin saja itu Kyungsoo yang ingin memamerkan kue buatannya"

" _Aiiih… kalian berdua, masih suka pamer masakan satu sama lain ya?"_

"Tentu saja, kami berdua kan sama – sama pengantin baru."

 _TING TONG_

"Oh belnya berbunyi lagi, aku buka pintunya dulu!"

" _Lu!"_

"Ya?"

" _Jangan tutup telponnya,"_

"Kenapa?"

" _Aku hanya ingin memastikan apakah yang datang memang benar – benar Kyungsoo"_

"Hey! Apa kau mencurigaiku macam – macam?"

" _Tidak, tapi bagaimanapun aku sedang tidak ada di rumah dan ini sudah malam. Aku tidak mau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu"_

Luhan tersenyum sambil menundukkan kepalanya, sikap posesif Sehun yang satu itu benar – benar menggemaskan bagi Luhan.

"Okay, kalau begitu tunggu sebentar… aku akan buka pintunya dulu"

Luhan beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan beberapa langkah menuju pintu utama flat mungil itu. Jemari lentiknya memutar kenop pintu dan menariknya ke dalam.

"SURPRISE!"

Kedua mata Luhan membulat ketika mendapati sebuket bunga dengan ukuran yang cukup besar di hadapannya. Namun yang membuat Luhan terkejut bukanlah buket bunga itu, melainkan sesosok pria tampan yang berada di hadapannya saat ini. Pria dengan mata membentuk garis melengkung dengan cengiran jahilnya yang imut.

"OH SEHUN!"

"Ahahahahahaha…"

"Kau bilang kau tidak bisa pulang malam ini! Kau bilang kau lembur! Kau bahkan bilang akan makan junk food bersama Chanyeol!"

Luhan dengan mode mengambeknya yang masih saja cantik mencerca Sehun dengan omelan khasnya. Meskipun mengomel namun suara Luhan yang merdu membuat Sehun cukup betah untuk mendengarkannya.

"Ahahahahahahaha"

Tak ada kata apapun yang keluar dari bibir tipis Sehun yang kini tak henti – hentinya tertawa dengan tawa khasnya ketika pria itu bahagia. Pria itu bahkan tak sama sekali keberatan ketika tangan lembut Luhan mulai memukul – mukul lengannya dengan pukulan manja.

"Kau keterlaluan! Ketika kau bilkang kau tidak bisa pulang, aku hampir saja menangis!" bentak Luhan dengan suara imut dari bibir manisnya yang kini terpout lucu

"Maafkan aku, cantik… aku hanya mengerjaimu.."

"…"

Luhan diam, wajah cantiknya masih ditekuk. Dan meskipun Sehun tau jika Luhan sedang pura – pura kesal, tetap saja pria itu berusaha untuk membujuk isterinya.

"Aku membawakanmu buket bunga"

"…"

"Aku juga punya _cotton candy"_

Sehun memperlihatkkan satu tangan yang tadi memegang ponsel. Ada sebuah permen kapas berwarna pink dengan ukuran mini.

"…"

Namun Luhan nampak tidak terenyuh dengan sogokan Sehun. Wanita cantik itu masih menekuk wajahnya.

"Lu…"

"…"

"Okay… okay… aku minta maaf. Mana mungkin aku tahan tidak pulang jika aku punya isteri secantik dirimu yang menungguku di rumah."

Luhan tak bisa lagi menahan sikap pura – pura marahnya. Kini senyumnya mulai mengembang dengan pipi merona segar dan mata rusa penuh binar – binar manis.

"Boleh aku minta satu pelukan?"

Luhan mengangguk lalu memeluk tubuh sang suami dengan aroma khas keringat pulang kerja yang Luhan sukai.

"Boleh aku minta satu kecupan?"

Sehun kini berbisik di telinga Luhan dan wanita itu pun kembali menuruti keinginan suaminya dengan mengecup pipi kanan pria dengan rahang tegas itu.

"Boleh aku minta… makan malamku?"

"Makan malam yang mana?"

"Ng?"

Gantian Sehun yang harus mengerutkan kening dan menunduk untuk melihat wajah istrinya yang kini sudah tersenyum penuh teka – teki. Jujur saja, Sehun tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan terakhir Luhan.

"Kau mau makan malam yang di atas meja… atau di atas ranjang?"

Tak bisa dipungkiri jika Sehun cukup kaget dengan balasan Luhan. Setahu Sehun, Luhan adalah gadis manis yang polos dan pemalu. Apakah sentuhan Sehun telah berhasil merubah wanita cantik itu menjadi sedikit lebih menantang?

Sehun tersenyum tipis kemudian kembali menarik tubuh sang isteri ke dalam pelukannya dan berkata, "Lu… perutku benar – benar lapar saat ini."

"Berarti kau mau makan malam yang di atas meja?"

"Setelah itu baru lanjut ke atas ranjang"

Sehun melangkah maju dengan sedikit mendorong tubuh sang isteri agar keduanya masuk ke dalam flat mereka. Setelah pintu di belakang Sehun tertutup keduanya kemudian saling melumat bibir satu sama lain.

Sehun dan Luhan memang seperti itu. Keduanya selalu penuh kejutan dan saling suka menggoda satu sama lain. Jujur saja, kehidupan Sehun yang dulu hanya untuk bekerja, kerja dan kerja kini telah berubah menjadi Luhan, Luhan dan Luhan.

 **February 2** **nd** **2017**

"Aku sudah menyiapkan bekal makan siangmu!" ujar Luhan sesaat setelah wanita itu duduk di kursinya, tepat di hadapan Sehun yang kini meniup kuah sup yang Luhan hidangkan sebagai sarapan di sendoknya.

"Terima kasih sayang…" balas Sehun setelah menelan kunyahannya.

"Jangan lupa, kau harus menghabiskannya tanpa sisa!"

"Tentu saja! Aku tidak akan menyisakan apapun dari bekal makan siang yang isteriku buatkan. Jika aku bisa aku akan makan kotaknya sekalian"

 _Brrrufff_

"Uhuk… uhuk…"

"Lu… kau baik – baik saja?"

Luhan tersedak jus jeruk yang diminumnya. Wanita cantik itu tak bisa menahan tawanya setelah mendengar apa yang suaminya bilang barusan.

"Aku baik – baik saja, tapi jawabanmu membuatku ingin tertawa…"

"Yaa… jangan tertawa ketika kau makan atau minum sesuatu!"

Setiap hari selalu ada sarapan sederhana namun tetap bernutrisi tinggi di atas meja makan kecil di flat sederhana keluarga kecil itu. Luhan dan tangan lentiknya begitu cekatan dalam mengolah semua bahan makanan. Dan itu selalu berhasil membuat Sehun mengabaikan semua ajakan makan siang dari clientnya, Sehun lebih memilih untuk membawa kotak makan siang yang Luhan siapkan untuknya.

"Apa rencanamu di kantor hari ini?"

"Aku tidak akan berada di kantor hari ini, aku akan meninjau lahan yang akan di bangun menjadi apartemen untuk para trainee SM Ent."

"Apa kau sudah mendapatkan tendernya?"

"Belum… SM Ent. akan mengadakan lelang tender, bagi siapapun yang ingin memenangkan tender tersebut harus mengirimkan desain dan keterangan bangunannya paling lambat bulan depan"

"Aaah… aku yakin kau pasti bisa memenangkan tender itu"

"Terima kasih, Lu… kau adalah penyemangat terbaikku"

Begitulah Sehun dan Luhan. Keduanya selalu berbincang hangat di meja makan mereka sebelum memulai kegiatan mereka hari itu. Luhan selalu bertanya tentang apa yang akan Sehun lakukan setiap hari, dan Sehun pun dengan semangat akan memberitahu Luhan tentang apa yang akan dia lakukan hari itu.

"Lalu kau sendiri ada rencana apa hari ini?" Sehun bertanya setelah meneguk segelas air putih

"Aku akan memupuk bunga – bunga dalam potku di balkon, lalu membersihkan kamar mandi, setalah itu aku akan menyetrika pakaian kita sambil mencuci pakaian yang kotor. Dan setelah makan siang aku akan ke flat Kyungsoo untuk belajar membuat kue beras. Aku akan mengirimkannya pada ibumu jika aku sudah bisa membuatnya."

Sehun tersenyum tipis bersamaan dengan tanda titik pada kalimat manis Luhan tentang kegiatannya hari ini. Ibu rumah tangga muda yang cantik dan pintar itu benar – benar menggemaskan dimata Sehun. Ibu Sehun memilih untuk tetap tinggal di Daegu, kampung halaman Sehun. Ibu Sehun memilih untuk menemani adik laki – laki Sehun yang masih berkuliah di sebuah perguruan tinggi kecil di sana. Adik sehun memang tidak sepandai Sehun, namun Sehun sangat menyayanginya dengan membiayai sekolahnya dan membangunkan sebuah rumah sederhana untuknya dan sang ibu.

"Kirimkan pada orang tuamu juga, Lu"

"Tentu saja, tapi itu akan butuh tenaga ekstra karena membuat kue beras bukanlah hal yang mudah"

"Aku bisa membantumu!"

"Baiklah, aku akan membuatnya saat kau libur saja."

"Oh ya, apa Kyungsoo tidak keberatan kau sering berkunjung ke flatnya?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Kyungsoo juga ibu rumah tangga muda sepertiku. Jadi kami bisa mengerti satu sama lain dan juga berbagi resep masakan"

"Aaaah… tak heran kenapa masakanmu semakin lama semakin enak, Lu… aku menyukainya"

Keduanya selalu berbagi. Luhan adalah sosok pendengar yang sempurna untuk semua cerita tentang mimpi dan masa depan yang Sehun rancang untuk kehidupan mereka. Luhan adalah sosok penyemangat yang luar biasa untuk segala keluh kesah Sehun dalam menghadapi segala rintangan dihadapannya. Dan Luhan adalah sosok pelayan sempurna yang mampu memenuhi berbagai kebutuhan Sehun, baik yang pria itu minta ataupun tidak.

Karena disadari atau tidak oleh Sehun, hidupnya kini tak lagi semandiri dulu. Hidupnya kini bergantung pada Luhan yang selalu senantiasa mempersiapkan dan memberikan segalanya untuknya.

Begitu pula untuk Luhan. Sehun adalah sosok sempurna yang selalu Luhan nantikan. Sehun adalah sosok sempurna yang mampu membuat Luhan dengan suka rela meninggalkan hidupnya yang bergelimang harta dan karirnya yang secerah bintang kejora hanya untuk menjalani kehidupan ibu rumah tangga berstatus isteri dari seorang Oh Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

 **February 12** **th** **2017**

Semenjak menjadi seorang ibu rumah tangga, Luhan tidak pernah menyukai kegiatan belanja seorang diri. Rasanya cukup menyenangkan bagi Luhan bila Sehun ada disebelahnya saat wanita cantik itu mencari satu – persatu barang di rak supermarket. Membuat Sehun mendorong troli untuknya, membuat Sehun bingung harus memilih produk A atau produk B, membuat Sehun mencicipi semua sample produk, membuat Sehun harus berjinjit untuk mengambil barang – barang yang letaknya di rak teratas hingga membuat Sehun memilih jeruk mana yang manis dan mana yang tidak. Luhan suka melakukan hal – hal seperti itu pada Sehunnya. Sehun, miliknya selamanya.

"Yang ini melon kuning dan yang ini melon putih. Kau suka yang mana?" ujar Luhan saat mempresentasikan dua buah melon yang masing – masing ada di tangan kanan dan kirinya.

"Aku lebih suka melon yang ada di dalam bramu" balas Sehun beserta seringaian nakalnya

"Oh Sehun! Aku tidak sedang bercanda!"

Dan itu berhasil membuat Luhan membentaknya dengan pipi merona dan dada yang berdegup kencang. Pria tampan itu benar – benar! Bahkan Sehun tak peduli jika mereka berdua sedang berada di ruang terbuka umum dan pria tampan itu masih saja menggoda sang isteri.

"Kekekeke… aku juga tidak sedang bercanda, untuk urusan melon aku memang lebih menyukai yang dua itu" Sehun menujuk dada Luhan yang tersembunyi di balik cardigannya.

PUK

"Akh! Sakit Lu…"

Sebuah melon berukuran sedang mendarat sempurna di atas surai hitam Sehun seiring dengan Luhan yang meninggalkan suami berotak mesumnya itu di belakang. Tanpa mengeluh karena sudah dilempar melon seberat 750 gram oleh sang isteri, lagi – lagi Sehun mengekori Luhan yang berjalan menuju area daging segar.

"Lu… aku mau chicken teriyaki. Yang kau masakkan kemarin itu benar – benar enak"

"…"

"Lu?"

"…"

"Luhanie…"

Sehun menepuk bahu isterinya dengan lembut karena wanita itu tidak menanggapi perkataannya ketika Sehun bicara.

"Ah… maaf, kau bilang apa?"

"Kau melamun ya?"

Luhan tersenyum canggung ketika Sehun menatapnya khawatir. "Kau kenapa sayang?" tanya sehun

"Kau lihat pasangan muda itu?"

Luhan menunjuk pada sepasang suami isteri muda lain yang juga tengah berbelanja, hanya saja ada satu hal yang membuat pasangan muda itu berbeda dari Luhan. Perbedaan itu adalah sesosok malaikat kecil yang tertidur lelap di dada sang ayah. Sambil mendorong troli pria itu juga menggendong bayinya dengan alat bantu gendong di dadanya, isterinya pun terlihat berhati – hati untuk memilih daging yang rupanya akan menjadi kaldu untuk bubur bayinya yang tidur pulas itu.

"Aaaah… aku juga menginginkannya Lu" ujar Sehun dan satu tangan lebarnya mengusap rambut Luhan dengan lembut.

"Tapi saat ini aku sedang datang bulan…" Luhan berucap lesu sambil memasukkan satu paket dada ayam ke troli yang ada di hadapan Sehun

"Tapi kita masih bisa berusaha lagi kan?!" kata Sehun dengan nada penuh semangat.

"Kau tau, aku bahkan menangis saat aku tau bahwa hari ini aku datang bulan"

"Aaah… jadi itu alasan kenapa tadi pagi kau diam saja dan cemberut?"

Luhan mengangguk

"Aigooo isteriku sayang..."

Sehun meninggalkan trolinya kemudian menarik Luhan masuk ke pelukannya. Persetan dengan tatapan aneh ibu – ibu yang berada di sekeliling mereka ataupun tatapan iri para pramuniaga supermarket pada mereka, Sehun tetap memeluk isterinya dan mengecup kening Luhan dengan lembut sambil mengusap – usap rambut golden chestnutnya.

"Aku tau kau sangat mengharapkan kehadiran buah hati dalam keluarga kecil kita, aku pun berharap hal yang sama. Aku juga sangat ingin menjadi ayah, sama sepertimu. Tapi sepertinya Tuhan meminta kita untuk lebih bersabar"

"…"

"Mungkin Tuhan mau kita berdua puas untuk mencintai satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya kita harus mencintai mahluk kecil lain yang mewarisi mata dan senyummu"

Luhan melepaskan pelukan Sehun lalu menatap suaminya itu lekat – lekat. "Tapi aku ingin seorang anak laki – laki yang setampan dirimu" katanya

"Tidak masalah, asalkan aku juga mendapatkan anak perempuan yang secantik dirimu" balas Sehun dengan nada lembut dari suara beratnya yang khas.

"Kau ingin punya berapa anak, Hun-ah?"

"Aku?"

"…"

"mmm… aku ingin punya 2 anak. satu anak laki – laki dan satu anak perempuan, kalau kau?"

"Aku ingin punya tiga. Anak pertama dan kedua laki – laki dan yang terakhir, perempuan?"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena punya banyak kakak laki – laki itu menyenangkan. Anak perempuanmu sudah punya bodyguardnya sendiri"

"Aku akan jadi bodyguard yang baik untuk anakku!"

"No…"

"Kenapa?"

"Kau hanya perlu jadi ayah yang baik, Hun-ah…"

"Aahahahaha… arraso!"

.

.

.

.

.

 **February 22** **nd** **2017**

" _Maaf Lu, sepertinya aku harus pulang terlambat lagi hari ini"_

Sudah empat hari Sehun pulang terlambat, dan ini adalah hari ke lima. Biasanya Sehun akan sampai di rumah pukul 7 malam namun sudah tiga hari ini Sehun pulang sekitar jam 1 atau jam 2 pagi.

"Apa pekerjaanmu di kantor benar – benar menumpuk?"

" _mmm… Chanyeol tidak masuk hari ini, anaknya masih sakit dan semua pekerjaan harus selesai sebelum minggu depan."_

"Lalu bagaimana dengan makan malammu?"

" _Aku sudah memesan_ Jjajjangmyeon _"_

"Makanlah makanan yang lebih sehat…"

" _Kau tidur saja duluan, jangan menungguku lagi."_

"Bagaimana bisa aku tidak menunggumu?"

" _Tapi aku tidak mau kau sakit Lu…"_

"Aku juga tidak mau kau pulang tanpa ada yang menyambutmu!"

" _Luhan… ku mohon aku tidak mau berdebat denganmu! Memangnya aku tidak liat lingkaran matamu itu?"_

"Tapi tetap saja, bagaimana aku bisa tidur nyenyang ketika suamiku susah payah bekerja?"

" _Luhan…"_

"Aku akan menunggumu!"

" _terserahlah!"_

 _PIP_

"Sehun? Halo? Sehun?"

Sambungan telepon mereka terputus sepihak dan perasaan Luhan mulai tidak enak. Tak biasanya Sehun memutus sambungan telepon mereka tanpa kata _"Aku mencintaimu"_ diakhir percakapan. Namun sayangnya, yang keras kepala dalam hubungan ini bukan hanya Oh Sehun, tapi juga Luhan.

Jam di dinding apartemen sederhana itu menunjukkan pukul 2.30 dini hari dan Luhan masih berusaha menahan kantuknya sekuat tenanga demi menunggu Sehun. TV di hadapan Luhan memutar ulang sebuah episode variety show yang tadi sore sudah ditayangkan, meskipun begitu Luhan tak pernah benar – benar menontonnya. Luhan lebih sibuk memandangi ponsel dan pintu utama flatnya.

 _Tiiit tiiit cklek_

Suara itu membuat Luhan berdiri seketika dari duduknya. Wanita berkaki jenjang itu langsung menghampiri sang suami yang datang dalam keadaan mengenaskan. Mata Sehun memerah, rambutnya acak – acakan, kantung mata Sehun menggelantung dan dasinya pun sudah entah kemana Luhan tidak tau.

"Kau pasti lelah, kau mau mandi atau cuci muka saja?" dengan sigap Luhan mengambil tas ransel yang bergantung di bahu bidang suaminya.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur?"

"Sudah ku bilang kan, aku akan menunggumu.."

"SUDAH KUBILANG AKU TIDAK MAU DITUNGGU!"

Bahu Luhan menegak ketika Sehun tiba – tiba membentaknya. Luhan terkejut, dadanya berdegup kencang ketakutan, bahkan tangannya pun bergetar. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Sehun membentak dirinya. Sehun yang biasanya lembut, hari itu membentak Luhan.

"Sehun-ah… ada apa denganmu?"

Sehun tidak menjawab, pria tampan itu hanya menampik tangan Luhan yang berusaha meraih ranselnya lalu pergi meninggalkan sang isteri yang masih bergetar ketakutan.

Luhan masih memilih untuk menunggu Sehun mandi. Wanita itu duduk diatas ranjang bersama dengan piama yang dia siapkan untuk suaminya gunakan. Luhan menebak bahwa sesuatu telah terjadi di kantor suaminya. Dan itu bukanlah hal yang baik jika dilihat dari tempramen Sehun.

Lamunan Luhan membuyar ketika Sehun masuk ke dalam kamar hanya dengan handuk di pinggangnya. Pria tampan itu tak sama sekali menggubris tatapan mata penuh pertanyaan Luhan, dia hanya mengenakan piamanya tanpa sepatah kata.

"Hun-ah…"

"Tidurlah… aku lelah…"

"Kita perlu bicara…"

"Aku lelah Luhan, aku lelah!"

Sehun membaringkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur queen size mereka, mematikan lampu diatas meja yang berada tepat di sebelah ranjangnya, lalu menarik selimut dan pergi tidur. Pria itu mengabaikan isterinya yang dirundung kekhawatiran.

Tak ada pilihan lain, Luhan pun akhirnya berbaring di sisi kosong ranjangnya dan membaringkan tubuh lelahnya sambil menatap punggung sang suami. Malam itu adalah malam pertama Luhan tidak bisa tidur dengan nyeyak. Wanita itu hanya memandangi punggung suaminya yang mulai bergerak teratur seirama dengan dengkuran halus dari bibir tipisnya yang sedikit terbuka.

.

.

.

.

.

 **March 3** **rd** **2017**

 **Day 60**

Sejak malam itu, hubungan Sehun dan Luhan tidak sama sekiali membaik. Tak ada lagi obrolan hangat setiap pagi di meja makan mungil mereka karena Sehun selalu makan sambil memainkan ponselnya dan tak jarang pria itu juga makan sambil menelpon beberapa anak buahnya di kantor. Tidak ada juga makan malam hangat setiap hari karena Sehun masih sering pulang terlambat. Kalaupun Sehun pulang tepat waktu, pria itu hanya akan makan dalam diam, sesekali memang menimpali obrolan Luhan dengan malas. Tapi yang pasti, sikap Sehun mulai dingin. Entah apa penyebabnya, Luhan sudah sering bertanya dan sesering itu pula Sehun membentak Luhan untuk tidak ikut campur.

Dan hari ini Luhan bahkan harus belanja bulanan seorang diri. Wanita itu sudah berulangkali menelpon Sehun namun pria yang menjadi suaminya itu tak kunjung mengangkat panggilannya. Tak ada yang bisa Luhan lakukan, Luhan harus pergi belanja untuk memenuhi kebutuhan bertahan hidupnya di dunia.

Luhan tidak suka belanja sendiri. Luhan tidak suka jika harus mendorong trolinya sendiri, Luhan juga tidak suka kenyataan kalau hari ini dia harus memilih produknya sendiri, mencicipi sample makanan sendiri dan yang paling tak dia sukai, berjinjit untuk mengambil bubuk oregano di rak ter atas.

"Aaaah…" Luhan berusaha menggapai botol bubuk oreganonya, namun sayang sekali, 170 cm bukan lah tinggi yang cukup untuk menggapai botol itu.

"Waah, siapa sih yang punya ide untuk membuat rak setinggi itu?" gerutu Luhan seraya memijat tangan kanannya dengan tangan kiri. Setelah beberapa saat, Luhan kembali mencoba menggapai botol bubuk oregano itu. Luhan membutuhkannya, karena sesuai resep, bubuk oregano bisa membuat masakan yang akan dia masak menjadi lebih sedap.

"Ah… kau membutuhkan itu? Biar aku bantu!"

Seorang pria bertubuh tinggi, menghampiri Luhan dan membantu wanita cantik itu mengambil sebotol bubuk oregano.

"Ini… eh! Luhan?!"

"Wu Yifan!"

Mereka berdua tersenyum bahagia karena menemukan satu sama lain di lorong super market. Satu botol bubuk oregano, mempertemukan mereka, lagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di Korea?"

"Aku? Hanya kunjungan bisnis."

"Aku tidak percaya, pemalas sepertimu bahkan sangat tidak suka meninggalkan rumah, bagaimana bisa kau meninggalkan Beijing dan ada disini?"

"Ceritanya panjang nona Lu…"

"Ah! Aku sudah bukan lagi nona Lu, sekarang aku sudah menikah! Aku… nyonya Oh!"

Luhan memamerkan cincin pernikahan di jari manis tangan kanannya. Dan itu berhasil membuat Yifan, pria tampan bersurai pirang itu menganga kagum.

"Selamat! Kenapa kau tidak mengundangku?"

"Tidak ada mempelai yang mengundang mantan kekasihnya ke acara pernikahan mereka, Wu!"

"Ahahahaha… akhirnya, seorang lelaki beruntung memilikimu!"

"Sayang sekali, kau tidak seberuntung itu… Wu Yifan,"

"mmm… tidak juga, karena aku bisa menjadi lelaki beruntung untuk wanita baik yang lain"

"Sudah ku duga! Kau ada di Korea pasti ada alasan lain selain urusan pekerjaan!"

Keduanya tertawa terbahak, mentertawakan satu sama lain yang masih saja akrab.

.

"Namanya Wu Yifan. Usianya 30 tahun dan dia adalah business developer yang sukses dalam bidang apapun. Dia berkewarganegaraan Canada tetapi berdarah Cina asli, dia mendirikan perusahaannya di Beijing sejak 10 tahun yang lalu."

Park Chanyeol, rekan kerja Sehun melaporkan temuannya tentang seseorang bernama Wu Yifan pada Sehun. Mood Sehun tidak begitu baik kali ini, bisa dibaca dari raut wajah mencekam Sehun ketika Chanyeol membacakan profil Yifan untuknya.

"Jadi bajingan itu merasa dirinya sudah hebat? Bajingan itu berani menggangguku?"

"Sajangnim…"

"Lalu apa saja yang dia lakukan di Korea?"

Sehun menjeda, Chanyeol yang baru saja akan menyampaikan satu fakta lainnya. Itu adalah fakta yang penting, namun jika dibaca dari gerak – gerik Sehun yang sudah dihapal oleh Chanyeol, lebih baik Chanyeol melakukan apa yang Sehun minta.

"Selain membeli saham Sangsan Architectur, perusahaan milik Wu Yifan juga menanam saham yang cukup besar untuk SM Ent., dan seperti yang kita tau, Sangsan Architectur adalah perusahaan yang menjadi saingan terberat kita"

"Jadi apa artinya itu?"

Pertanyaan dengan nada dingin dan mencekam itu adalah yang paling ditakutkan oleh Chanyeol selama 4 tahun bekerja dengan Sehun. Dan sialnya, Chanyeol mau tidak mau harus menjawab pertanyaan yang sebenarnya Sehun sudah tau jawabannya.

"Itu… artinya… kita kalah tender dari Sangsan Architectur dan perusahaan kita akan kehilangan modal yang sudah kita limpahkan untuk proyek ini sia - sia, sajangnim"

Sehun tersenyum sinis lalu berdiri dengan kedua tangan yang dia selipkan dalam saku celananya. Chanyeol yang berdiri di depan meja kerja Sehun kini berkeringat dingin. Sehun tak pernah bisa ditebak apa yang akan dilakukan olehnya, apalagi jika Sehun sudah marah, Sehun akan jadi sangat menyeramkan.

BRUAK!

Sehun menendang meja kerjanya dengan hanya satu kaki. Meja kaca yang tadinya berdiri angkuh kini pecah dan berserakan. Hancur hanya dengan satu tendangan.

"Kau lihat bagaimana meja itu?"

"…"

"Orang – orang seperti Yifan hanya memanfaatkan keberuntungannya untuk segala sesuatu yang dia inginkan. Akan aku pastikan perusahaan kita akan merebut kembali tender SM Ent., Chanyeol-ah… selidiki lagi tentang Yifan dan kehidupan pribadinya. Sekarag kau boleh pulang!"

Sehun meninggalkan ruangannya sendiri dan menyisakan aura hitam yang sepertinya langsung menempel keji pada tubuh Chanyeol.

Sehun tidak suka dikalahkan. Sehun tidak mau berada di bawah siapapun. Sehun adalah orang yang paling kejam dalam sebuah persaingan. Dan kali ini, seseorang bernama Wu Yifan mungkin belum tau seberapa kejamnya Oh Sehun itu.

Dan mungkin saja, seseorang bernama Oh Sehun juga tidak tau, siapakah sebenarnya Wu Yifan.

.

"Oh kau sudah pulang?"

Luhan menyambut Sehun dengan senyum terbaiknya, namun lagi – lagi Luhan malah mendapatkan wajah masam Sehun yang penuh dengan aura kemarahan. Dan seperti beberapa hari belakangan Luhan mencoba untuk menganggap bahwa tak terjadi apapun dengan mereka.

"Ng? Hun-ah… kenapa kau tidak memakan makan siangmu?" tanya Luhan ketika wanita itu membuka paket makan siang yang selalu dia siapkan untuk suaminya.

"Aku lupa.."

"Bagaimana kau bisa lupa? Memangnya kau tidak lapar?"

"Tidak"

"Sehun-ah… aku tau kau bekerja sangat keras tapi aku mohon kau juga harus tetap menjaga kesehatanmu!"

"…"

Tak ada jawaban apapun dari Sehun, pria itu malah membuka gulungan kertas yang dia bawa dan membuka lagi laptopnya untuk kembali bekerja di ruang tengah.

"Oh Sehun apa kau mendengarkan aku?"

Luhan tau Sehun dengar, wanita itu hanya ingin sebuah tanggapan dari Sehun. Bahkan wanita cantik itu lupa kapan terakhir mereka makan malam bersama sambil berbincang tentang " _bagaimana kegiatanmu hari ini?"_

"Kalau begitu mulai besok kau tidak perlu menyiapkan kotak makan siang lagi!"

"Oh Sehun… kesimpulannya tidak seperti itu!"

"Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri, Luhan!"

"Tapi…"

"Aku bukanlah anak kecil yang harus kau siapkan kotak makan siang setiap hari!"

"Aku tau itu, aku hanya ingin kau makan makanan yang sehat setiap hari dan…"

"SUDAH KUBILANG AKU BISA MENGURUS DIRIKU SENDIRI!"

Sehun membentak isterinya lagi. Kali ini entah sudah yang keberapa kali Luhan dibentak oleh Sehun. Tangan Luhan kembali bergetar, makanan yang tak tersentuh di kotak makan yang Luhan pegang pun terjatuh karena getaran tangan Luhan cukup keras kali ini.

Setetes air mata turun membasahi pipi wanita penyandang predikat Nyonya Oh itu. Jujur saja Luhan sangat lelah dengan semuanya. Luhan lelah dengan perlakuan Sehun belakangan ini. Luhan bahkan sering bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, kemana perginya Sehun yang selalu perhatian dan hangat padanya, apakah kepala Sehun terbentur tembok atau apakah ada konslet pada jaringan otak cerdasnya hingga pria tampan itu tega membentak – bentak sang isteri yang tak tau apa – apa itu.

Luhan mengusap air matanya segera ketika dia melihat Sehun kembali mengenakan jaket dan mantelnya lalu mengemasi kembali barang – barangnya.

"Kau mau kemana, Hun-ah…"

Sehun tak bergeming, pria itu hanya diam dan kembali mengenakan sepatunya.

"Oh Sehun… kau mau kemana?"

Sehun berdiri lalu menatap Luhan dengan tatapan mata tajam tak bersahabatnya lalu berkata, "Aku butuh udara segar" dan begitu saja. Pria itu lantas pergi meninggalkan Luhan dengan deraian air mata diatas lantai apartemen sederhana mereka.

Dan malam itu Luhan semakin yakin bahwa rumah tangganya sedang tidak baik – baik saja.

.

.

.

.

.

 **March 13** **th** **2017**

 **Day 70.**

Luhan tidak tau ada apa dengan Sehun, lelaki itu bahkan pernah tidak pulang selama 3 hari. Sehun tidak pernah mengatakan apapun tentang masalahnya di kantor. Jika Sehun pulang maka Sehun tidak akan banyak bicara dan langsung tidur, mungkin beberapa kali meminta Luhan untuk melayani nafsunya tetapi Luhan merasakan hal yang lain.

Seperti tak ada lagi cinta ketika mereka bersetubuh, rasanya hambar. Bercinta sudah bukan lagi hal menyenangkan diatas ranjang. Seperti saat ini, Luhan hanya berbaring dibawah Sehun, menerima apapun yang Sehun lakukan. Sehun memang masih memberikan _foreplay_ yang membangkitkan selera, namun ketika masuk dalam permainan inti, Luhan merasa ada amarah dalam diri Sehun.

Dan sangking beratnya Luhan berpikir tentang Sehun, wanita itu sampai lupa bagaimana caranya orgasme. Sehun mencapai pelepasannya, seorang diri. Biasanya, Sehun akan mencium kening Luhan ketika selesai bercinta, tapi kali ini, jangankan sebuah kecupan, Sehun bahkan tak melihat bagaimana Luhan memandangnya bingung, dan bukannya merasa puas, Sehun malah beranjak dari tubuh Luhan yang baru saja dia tiduri.

"Rasanya aku baru saja menyetubuhi mayat!" gerutu Sehun lalu mengenakan pakaiannya kembali.

Kata – kata itu, entah kenapa bisa menyayat perasaan Luhan. Luhan merasa seperti dia baru saja melayani Sehun sebagai seorang pelacur, bukan sebagai seorang isteri.

"Maaf… tapi aku sedang banyak pikiran" desis Luhan dengan nada lemah yang masih bisa didengar Sehun.

"Pikiran? Memangnya apa yang membebani pikiranmu?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada sinis dan angkuh. Luhan sampai harus mengerutkan kening untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri apakah Sehun bertanya untuk sebuah jawaban atau untuk sebuah ejekan.

"Aku memikirkanmu, Hun-ah" ujar Luhan jujur.

"Hanya berpikir saja kau bisa jadi seperti ini!"

"Kita perlu bicara, Sehun-ah…"

"Aku perlu tidur"

Sehun mematikan lampu tidurnya dan tenggelam dalam selimut tebalnya. Menyisakan Luhan yang lagi – lagi harus meneteskan air mata karena sikap dingin Sehun yang semakin lama semakin parah. Sejak awal, Luhan tak sama sekali mengira bahwa Sehun bisa bersikap sedemikian dinginnya. Luhan memang pernah dengar dari beberapa orang yang mengenal Sehun jika pria itu punya sikap yang dingin dan tempramen yang buruk. Namun selama Luhan mengenal sosok Sehun dulu, Luhan hanya bisa menemukan Sehun yang hangat dan lembut.

Apakah ini adalah sosok Sehun yang sesungguhnya?

Tak dipungkiri, walaupun tidak mencapai orgasme, tubuh Luhan juga lelah. Apalagi pikiran wanita cantik itu. Tak perlu ditanya lagi. Luhan benar – benar lelah secara lahir dan batin.

TIIIIT TIIIIT TIIIIT

Alarm di meja berbunyi dan itu membangunkan Luhan tepat pukul 6 pagi. Luhan seperti biasa langsung bangun dari tidurnya. Namun Luhan harus dikagetkan dengan satu fakta, Sehun tidak ada di sampingnya. Biasanya Sehun akan bangun ketika Luhan membangunkan pria itu. Namun pagi ini, Luhan tidak menemukan sang suami di setiap sudut rumahnya. Dan ketika Luhan menelpon Sehun, pria itu lagi – lagi tidak mengangkat panggilan itu, meski Luhan sudah memanggilnya sebanyak 10 kali pagi ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **March 23** **rd** **2017**

 **Day 80.**

Hubungan Luhan dan Sehun jauh lebih renggang dari sebelumnya. Sehun dan Luhan bahkan jarang sekali bicara bahkan ketika keduanya sedang berhadapan. Luhan, jujur saja wanita itu tidak berani menyapa suaminya. Wanita itu tidak berani bertanya apapun pada sang suami yang akhir – akhir ini sering pulang dengan aroma alcohol di tubuhnya.

Seperti dini hari ini Sehun kembali pulang dengan aroma menyengat yang paling tidak Luhan sukai. Dan kali ini Luhan harus bertanya,

"Darimana saja kau? kenapa kau pulang pagi tanpa kabar? Dan dari mana kau dapat bau alcohol ini?"

Luhan bertanya dengan mata berkaca – kaca. Luhan memang menatap Sehun, tapi Sehun yang dia tatap kali ini benar – benar bukan lagi Sehun yang sama dengan Sehun yang Luhan tatap di altar hampir 3 bulan yang lalu.

"Aku sangat lelah… aku ini sibuk, Luhan…" ujar Sehun dengan seperempat kesadarannya yang tersisa.

"KESIBUKAN MACAM APA YANG MEMBUATMU JADI GILA SEPERTI INI?!"

Ini pertama kalinya Luhan berani membentak Sehun. Maafkan Luhan jika itu salah, Luhan sendiri sejujurnya sudah lelah dengan kata "lelah" dan "sibuk" yang Sehun berikan untuknya. Setiap kali Sehun mengangkat telepon Luhan, pria itu pasti akan bilang jika dirinya lelah atau dirinya sibuk. Entah sibuk dan lelah karena apa Luhan tidak tau.

Sehun tidak pernah mau terbuka pada Luhan tentang masalahnya di kantor. Luhan sudah sering bertanya dan meminta pada Sehun untuk bercerita padanya, tapi Sehun sama sekali tidak pernah mau buka mulut, yang ada Sehun hanya akan meninggalkannya pergi dan tidak pernah pulang berhari – hari.

"Kau… berani membentakku hah?!"

"…"

"Aku sudah sibuk bekerja, aku sudah lelah mempertahankan segalanya dan sekarang kau membentakku? Kau tidak lihat aku ini lelah?"

Sehun membanting tas satu pot kaktus yang Luhan letakkan di lemari hias ruang tengah apartemen mereka. Luhan tak peduli pada kaktusnya, apalagi pada potnya. Yang pecah memang pot kaktus itu, tapi yang sakit tetaplah hati Luhan.

"aku juga lelah, Hun-ah…"

"Lelah? Memangnya apa yang kau kerjakan sampai kau merasa lelah?"

"…"

"Bukankah kerjaanmu hanya bersantai di rumah dan main ke rumah tetangga?"

"Oh Sehun!"

"kau tidak pernah memikirkan perusahaa sepertiku! Kau tidak pernah bekerja siang malam demi mempertahankan segalanya yang kau punya! Kau hanya diam di rumah saja, DAN KAU MASIH BILANG KAU LELAH?!"

Sehun kembali melempar Luhan dengan tumpukan majalah yang Luhan baca selama beberapa bulan belakangan. Majalan – majalah itu berhasil mengenai bahu sempit Luhan yang bergetar. Luhan tersungkur diatas karpet lembut ruang tengahnya yang kini berantakan akibat amukan Sehun.

Kalau boleh jujur, apa yang Sehun lakukan saat ini tidak hanya menyakiti tubuh Luhan. Tapi yang paling sakit adalah hatinya. Luhan tidak pernah membayangkan untuk menikah dan mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu dari suaminya sendiri.

Namun Luhan memang bodoh, wanita itu kembali mencari alasan logis untuk mebenarkan sikap Sehun kali ini.

"Kau mabuk, Oh Sehun… kau mabuk…"

.

.

.

.

.

 **April 2** **nd** **2017**

 **Day 90.**

" _Wu Yifan… adalah mantan kekasih isteri anda, sajangnim"_

Kata – kata Chanyeol masih terngiang di telinga Sehun. Yifan, pesaingnya itu adalah mantan kekasih Luhan. Entah kenapa Sehun merasa seluruh dunia mengkhianati hari ini. Sehun tidak suka dikalahkan, apalagi jika yang mengalahkan adalah orang yang ada di masa lalu Luhan. Maafkan Sehun, pria itu memang pencemburu.

SM Ent. memang belum mengumumkan secara resmi siapa pemenang tender pembangunan kompleks apartemennya. Namun sinyal – sinyal kemenangan Sangsan Architecture yang kini berada di bawah naungan perusahaan Yifan sudah jelas terdengar. Dan jika itu benar – benar terjadi maka, hancurlah perusahaan Sehun. Pria itu mempertaruhkan segalanya untuk mendapatkan proyek SM Ent. itu.

Sehun paling benci dengan nepotisme kotor seperti yang perusahaan Yifan lakukan. Kalau boleh jujur, jika SM Ent. benar – benar menginginkan kualitas, yang memenangkan proyek itu adalah perusahaan Sehun. Tapi jika kabar tentang nepotisme perusahaan Yifan yang dengan seenaknya melobi pimpinan perusahaan dengan suntikan saham, maka Sehun tak bisa berbuat apa. Sehun bahkan ingin sekali mengutuk takdir yang menggariskan kehidupannya hingga jadi semenengaskan ini. Tak bisa kah Sehun menang dengan mudah?

.

.

.

"Yah… bagaimana bisa kita bertemu lagi di supermarket?"

"Wu Yifan!"

"Oh Luhan?"

Luhan tersenyum lebar ketika keduanya bertemu di salah satu lorong supermarket. Namun tidak dengan Yifan. Ketika wanita cantik di hadapannya itu tersenyum, Yifan malah mengerutkan keningnya.

"Lu… apa kau baik – baik saja?"

"Aku? Tentu saja baik"

"Tidak… kau tidak baik – baik saja. Kau terlihat lebih kurus dari saat kita bertemu terakhir kali, kantung matamu juga semakin tebal."

"aaah… ini… ya, aku hanya sedang tidak mood makan. Dan entah kenapa aku jadi seperti kelelawar. Aku tidur di pagi hari"

Luhan kembali tertawa tapi Yifan hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan cemas.

"Oh! Kau membeli susu untuk ibu hamil, yah… jadi isterimu sudah hamil?" Luhan mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka pada topic lain. Apapun itu asal jangan membicarakan tentang masalah pelik di kepalanya.

"Ya… isteriku sudah hamil, lima minggu"

"Selamat Wu Yifan!"

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku? Masih belum beruntung!"

"Yak… bagaimana kau bisa hamil jika kau saja semakin kurus dan tidak sehat begini. Makan lah makanan bergizi seimbang."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun masuk ke dalam flatnya dengan tergesa. Amarahnya sudah memuncak sampai di ubun – ubun, entah kenapa, Sehun marah dengan kenyataan bahwa Yifan, rivalnya itu adalah mantan kekasih Luhan. Sehun tidak suka dengan fakta itu. Dan Sehun lebih tidak suka dengan fakta bahwa flat mereka kosong. Luhan tidak ada di rumah.

Pria tampan itu mengambil ponselnya dan meghubungi sang isteri, namun nihil, panggilan Sehun hanya dialihkan ke kotak suara. Sehun bahkan membanting ponselnya sendiri karena amarahnya tak bisa terkontrol dengan baik.

Sehun tidak diam, pria itu bergegas menuju ke flat yang ada di seberang flatnya sendiri. Flat dimana seorang ibu rumah tangga bermata bulat tinggal di sana bersama suami dan satu bayi laki – lakinya.

"Hai Kyungsoo… apa isteriku ada di sini?"

"Tidak. Luhan tidak ada di sini. Luhan juga sudah tidak pernah datang kerumahku lagi sejak minggu lalu."

Sehun meremas rambut di kepalanya kemudian menghela satu napas panjang, "Baiklah, terima kasih" setelah itu Sehun kembali masuk ke dalam flatnya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Jadi kau adalah isteri dari Oh Sehun, arsitek muda Frame Architecture?"

"Ya, dia adalah suamiku dan Frame Architecture adalah perusahaan yang dia bangun dari nol"

Luhan dan Yifan melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka di sebuah café yang letaknya tak jauh dari supermarket tempat mereka belanja.

"Darimana kau tau suamiku?"

"Ahhh… kebetulan aku membeli sebuah perusahaan yang juga ikut dalam tender SM Ent. seperti perusahaan suamimu. Jadi sedikit banyak aku tau dia"

"Apa perusahaan suamiku ada masalah?"

Yifan diam sejenak, pria itu meminum americanonya lagi sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

"Tidak, perusahaan suamimu tidak bermasalah. Hanya saja… perusahaannya masih baru dan berani mengambil resiko besar. Tapi aku akui dia adalah arsitek yang hebat"

"Aaah… begitu ya…"

"Mmm… mungkin jika desainnya tidak sehebat itu, perusahaanku lah yang akan menang tender dari SM Ent."

"Maksudmu?"

"Yah… isteriku adalah puteri pemilik SM Ent. dan aku pun punya saham di sana, jadi sebenarnya peluang untuk perusahaan arsitektur yang kubeli untuk menang lebih besar dari peluang perusahaan suamimu. Tapi… karena suamimu punya desain yang lebih bagus dan perencanaan yang rama lingkungan akhirnya Kim Sajangnim memilih untuk memenangkan perusahaan suamimu. Kim sajangnim mengutamakan skill, karena bagaimanapun juga SM Ent. adalah sorotan banyak orang"

"Haaah… syukurlah…"

"Kenapa syukurlah?"

"Ahahahaha… tidak apa – apa…. tapi sepertinya aku akan mendapatkan suamiku kembali setelah ini"

Luhan tersenyum lega, ada aura bahagia yang bercahanya di matanya. Senyuman Luhan membuat wajah cantik yang tadinya sendu menjadi lebih baik. Akhirnya Luhan tau apa yang mebuat sang suami berubah beberapa waktu terakhir. Dan Luhan pun yakin, setelah ini dia pasti bisa mendapatkan Sehunnya lagi. Sehun yang hangat dan lembutnya.

 **.**

 **.**

.

"Darimana saja kau?"

Luhan terkejut ketika mendapati Sehun ada di rumah pada pukul 4 sore. Dengan senyum manis merekah Luhan meletakkan belanjaannya ke atas meja makan dan menghampiri Sehun.

"Baru saja aku dari supermarket untuk membeli kebutuhan kita."

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan tajam yang menyiratkan bahwa Sehun kali ini benar – benar ingin membunuh Luhan.

"Apa kau mengenal siapa Wu Yifan?" satu pertanyaan Sehun yang diucapakan dengan nada lembut namun tetap terasa dingin memudarkan senyum di wajah cantik Luhan.

"Ya… aku mengenalnya" ujar Luhan jujur

"Dia… siapamu?"

Luhan mengerti maksud pertanyaan Sehun. Entah darimana Sehun bisa tau tentang masa lalu Luhan yang satu itu, tapi yang jelas Luhan sedang berpikir apakah lebih baik dia jujur, atau berbohong pada suaminya itu. Luhan tentu tidak mau jika pilihannya akan berakhir pada Sehun yang memarahinya lagi, membentaknya lagi atau melempar barang – barang ke arahnya lagi.

Tapi, seburuk apapun konsekuensi yang harus Luhan tanggung karena sebuah kebenaran, itu rasanya lebih baik daripada berbahagia karena sebuah kebohongan.

"Dia adalah mantan kekasihku" jawab Luhan yang memilih untuk jujur

Sehun menatap tajam ke arah Luhan, bisa Luhan lihat kilatan amarah di mata Sehun kedua tangan Sehun pun mengepal. Luhan menarik napasnya dalam – dalam. Wanita itu siap jika harus mendapatkan amukan suaminya karena sebuah masa lalu yang tak bisa dia ubah.

Namun di luar dugaan, Sehun tak melakukan apapun pada Luhan. Sehun malah berbalik dan berjalan dengan tenang menuju ke kamar mereka. Luhan terduduk lemas di atas sofa, tubuhnya dibanjiri keringat dingin dan napasnya sesak, entah kenapa kepalanya pun ikut pusing.

Dan sepuluh menit kemudian Sehun keluar dari kamarnya bersama sebuah koper besar di tangannya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Luhan dengan nada suaranya yang cukup lemah. Terang saja, pertanyaan itu terlontar dari sisa tenaganya.

"Ku mohon jangan hubungi aku dulu. Aku lelah dan sepertinya aku akan menjadi sangat sibuk."

Itu adalah kalimat terakhir yang Sehun ucapkan pada Luhan. Sehun meninggalkan apartemen mereka, meninggalkan Luhan dengan segala rasa sakit di sekujur tubuh dan hatinya. Luhan masih bertanya, apa kesalahan yang dia lakukan hingga Sehun bersikap sebegitu kejam terhadap dirinya. Luhan tak tau kenapa Sehun melampiaskan semua amarah dan kekesalannya dengan cara yang kasar seperti itu. Bukankah jika mereka berbicara baik – baik mereka akan menemukan jalan keluarnya?

Luhan kembali menangis, entah harus kepada siapa dia mengadu. Luhan tidak mau menyebarluaskan masalahnya pada siapapun. Bahkan kepada ibu Sehun ataupun ibu kandungnya sendiri. Berulang kali Luhan harus bersandiwara setiap kali orang tuanya menelpon atau saat ibu Sehun berkunjung.

Luhan selalu berhasil pura – pura bahagia atas pernikahannya selama ini. Luhan selalu berhasil meyakinkan seluruh dunia bahwa pernikahannya begitu indah dan kehidupannya baik – baik saja. Wanita cantik itu, memang bodoh.

.

.

.

.

 **April 11** **th** **2017**

 **Day 100**

Luhan terbangun dengan rasa sakit dikepalanya. Ini bukan kali pertama Luhan terbangun karena sakit kepala menyengat dan menyiksa itu. Sudah seminggu Luhan harus bangun hanya karena kepalanya terasa seperti di tusuk – tusuk oleh tujuh buah pisau tajam. Setelah mengumpulkan semua kekuatannya Luhan berjalan ke dapur dan meneguk segelas air. Tubuhnya terlalu lemas untuk sekedar berjalan kembali ke kamar. Wanita bertubuh kurus itu mendudukkan dirinya di meja makan.

"Haaaah…"

Luhan menempelkan telapak tangannya di kening. Selain pusing yang menyerangnya, panas tubuh Luhan benar – benar tidak main – main. Sudah dua hari isteri Oh Sehun itu demam.

Luhan meraih ponselnya dan kembali menelpon Sehun, lagi – lagi, panggilan Luhan harus dijawab oleh kotak suara. Luhan memang tak berharap banyak. Semenjak Sehun pergi, Luhan sudah terbiasa mengobrol dengan pesan suara yang selalu menjawab panggilannya.

"Sehun-ah… aku benar – benar sakit. Demamku tidak kunjung reda. Aku sudah minum obat tapi rasanya tidak lebih baik. Sehun-ah… lidahku rasanya pahit. Aku tidak bisa memakan apapun, semua yang masuk ke dalam perutku selalu aku muntahkan kecuali air. Aku juga tidak punya tenaga untuk memasak bubur… Apa bisa kau pulang dan bawakan semangkuk bubur untukku? Aku ingin sekali makan bubur beras merah yang sering kita makan dulu. Jika kau sudah tidak sibuk, dan jika kau sudah tidak lelah… kau akan pulang kan?... Sehun-ah… Bagaimana keadaanmu disana? Apa kau sudah makan? Aku harap pekerjaanmu segera selesai. Aku mencintaimu"

Luhan menutup sambungan kotak suaranya dengan menekan tanda pagar. Satu senyum terpatri di wajahnya, entahlah, hanya mengobrol dengan sambungan kotak suara Sehun, rasanya sudah membuat Luhan jadi jauh lebih baik.

 _TING TONG!_

Suara bel apartemennya berbunyi. Luhan kembali merekahkan senyumannya. Boleh kan Luhan berharap jika bel itu adalah bel yang sama seperti bel yang dulu Luhan dapatkan ketika Sehun memberikannya kejutan?

Ya, itu hanyalah harapan, karena yang berdiri di depan pintunya sekarang adalah Kyungsoo. Tetangga terbaiknya.

"Aku mengundangmu di acara ulang tahun Taeoh yang pertama" kata wanita dengan senyum manis dan mata bulat itu

"Kapan ulang tahunnya?" tanya Luhan dan suaranya terdengar sangat lemah

"Dua hari lagi…"

"Aaaah… kenapa lama sekali?"

"Eh? Dua hari itu tidak lama Lu…"

"Tapi... sepertinya aku tidak bisa hadir."

"Kenapa? Kau akan pergi?"

"Akh…"

"Luhan? Kau baik – baik saja?"

BRUGH

"LUHAN! LUHAN!"

.

.

.

Luhan membuka matanya, kepalanya masih terasa berat dan cahaya lampu di langit – langit kamar membuatnya merasa silau dan merasakan lagi sakit dikepalanya. Luhan masih berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya dan sedetik kemudian, Luhan tau itu bukanlah kamarnya.

"Luhan, kau sudah sadar! Jongin-ah cepat panggil dokter!"

"Iya... kau tunggu disini"

Sayup – sayup Luhan bisa mendengar suara yang dia bisa kenali siapa pemiliknya. Tapi kenapa Kyungsoo bilang memanggil dokter, memangnya ada apa?

"Kyungsoo-ah…"

"Ya?"

"Aku dimana?"

Suara serak Luhan benar – benar terdengar sangat lemah, hampir menyamai suara yang hanya bisa didengar oleh kelelawar.

"Kau sedang berada di rumah sakit! Tadi kau pingsan dan tubuhmu demam tinggi! Sudah berapa hari kau tidak makan?"

Luhan hanya tersenyum ketika diomeli oleh tetangganya itu, sudah lama rasanya Luhan tidak mendapatkan omelan seperti itu.

"Aku sakit apa, Soo?" Luhan mencoba bangun dan duduk di ranjangnya, namun sayang, tubuhnya terlalu lemah untuk itu.

"Kau? Haaah… aku bahkan tidak tau harus memarahimu atau memberimu selamat!"

Wanita dengan satu anak laki – laki tertidur didekapannya itu memasang wajah pura – pura marahnya pada Luhan, dan itu berhasil membuat wanita berbibir pucat itu tersenyum.

"Kau hamil, Luhan…"

"Aku… apa?"

"Hamil! sudah 8 minggu dan kau tidak tau?"

"Aku…. Tidak tau…"

"Lalu dimana suamimu? Kami berusaha menghubunginya namun ponselnya mati. Apa kalian sedang bertengkar?"

"Tidak! Tidak… kami tidak bertengkar, Sehun… dia ada di luar kota, mungkin ponselnya mati"

Kyungsoo bukanlah wanita bodoh yang gampang dibohongi. Bahkan tidak sekali Kyungsoo melihat mata Luhan bengkak seperti habis menangis atau Sehun yang keluar apartemen dengan wajah penuh amarah.

"Kau harus segera member tahu suamimu. Ini adalah hasil cek darahmu. Kau hamil, tapi tubuhmu seperti kurang nutrisi. Kau harus makan lebih banyak. Mengerti?"

"Iya Soo, aku menegrti. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu"

"Aaah tidak juga, aku senang bisa membantu."

Dan malam itu Luhan harus menginap di rumah sakit untuk menghabiskan kantung – kantung infuse agar tubuhnya bisa kembali segar. Hanya kantong – kantong infuse itu lah yang bisa membantu Luhan menjaga janin yang berkembang di perutnya saat ini.

Luhan hanya berada sendirian di ruang rawat. Tentu saja dengan berbohong pada Kyungsoo jika Sehun akan datang malam itu untuk menjaganya. Luhan hanya tidak mau jika dia harus merepotkan keluarga tetangganya itu lebih banyak.

"Maafkan ibu nak, ibu tidak sadar jika kau ada di perut ibu…. Maafkan ibu yang terlalu lalai dan tidak menjagamu dengan baik selama ini. Tapi ibu janji, ibu akan menjagamu lebih baik lagi mulai dari sekarang. Ibu akan terus menjagamu dan memastikan bahwa kita berdua akan melewati masa sulit ini bersama. Besok, ayo kita temui ayah dan kita beritahu dia keberadaanmu. Okay?"

.

.

.

.

.

 **April 12** **th** **2017**

 **Day 101.**

Luhan mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Sudah cukup lama Luhan tidak mendandani dirinya seperti saat ini. Luhan mengenakan sebuah gaun putih sepanjang lutut dan juga sebuah coat hangat berwarna coklat muda. Riasan minimalis di wajahnya terlihat begitu sempurna, wajah Luhan benar – benar cantik dan pas dengan tatanan rambut tergerainya yang rapi. Luhan benar – benar seperti seorang malaikat yang turun dari langit hari ini. Wajahnya begitu cantik bercahaya.

Hari ini Luhan pun merasa benar – benar sehat, mungkin 5 kantung infuse yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya bekerja dengan sangat baik. Luhan merasa seperti dirinya tidak pernah sesehat hari ini sebelumnya. Dan senyum di wajah Luhan lebih merekah dari sebelumnya ketika wanita itu mengusap perutnya yang perlahan mulai terasa agak buncit.

Setelah beres dengan penampilan cantik dan naturalnya, Luhan beralih ke dapur. Wanita yang sebentar lagi jadi ibu itu dengan cekatan mengemas bekal makan siang untuk suaminya, Oh Sehun. Luhan pun tak berhenti tersenyum ketika segala hal yang dia lakukan hari ini sempurna, bahkan sebuah sunrise egg yang Luhan letakkan diatas nasi dalam kotak makan siang itu juga tercetak sempurna tanpa cacat.

Bulan april, adalah bulan kesayangan Sehun dan Luhan, bulan april adalah bulan dimana keduanya berulang tahun. Dan di bulan april tahun ini, mereka mendapatkan kabar bahagia, Luhan mengandung buah hati mereka. Dan hari ini pula, tepat di ulang tahun Sehun yang ke 28, Luhan ingin memberikan sebuah kejutan dengan datang ke kantor suaminya di jam makan siang.

Rencana Luhan untuk hari ini sangat sederhana. Luhan meninggalkan satu pesan suara di kontak Sehun, memberi tahu bahwa wanita itu akan datang ke kantor suaminya dan mengajak sang suami untuk makan siang bersama. Dan saat mereka makan siang, Luhan akan memberitahukan Sehun segalanya, tentang kehamilannya.

Hari ini terasa begitu hangat. Langit di ataspun begitu cerah dengan matahari menyinari bunga – bunga sakura yang bermekaran. Hari ini benar – benar sempurna. Hari ini benar – benar hari terbaik untuk memberi kejutan pada Sehun, suaminya tercinta.

.

.

.

"Yak, tibalah saatnya kami mengumumkan… pemenang tender pembangunan SM Ent. Apartment."

Suasana sebuah ballroom yang dihias cukup megah dalam sebuah acara pertemuan yang diselenggarakan di sebuah gedung yang juga milik SM Ent. itu terasa cukup dingin, menegangkan dan penuh intensitas.

Sehun dan Chanyeol duduk bersebelahan di sebuah meja bundar, menanti dengan harapan cemas akan sebuah pengumuman yang memnentukan hidup dan mati perusahaan yang dia bangun dari awal. Dari tempatnya duduk, Sehun bisa melihat Wu Yifan duduk bersama dengan CEO SM Ent. Kim Youngmin, dan yang Sehun baru tau adalah mereka berdua memiliki hubungan menantu dan mertua. Yifan, menikahi puteri Kim Youngmin, seorang wanita berwajah malaikat yang lembut dan teduh yang kini juga duduk di sebelah Yifan.

"Dan… pemenang tender pembangunan SM Ent Apartment, adalah….."

…

"Selamat! Arsitek Oh Sehun dari Frame Architecture!"

Senyum merekah mengembang di wajah Sehun yang kini menyambut kemenangannya. Tidak dipungkiri memang jika Sehun berusaha sangat keras untuk kemenangannya kali ini. Sehun bahkan rela tidak hanya membanti tulangnya, tapi juga memeras keringat dan darahnya sendiri untuk pencapain tertinggi Sehun saat ini.

Satu hal yang Sehun pegang teguh. _Jika kau ingin mendapatkan sesuatu, maka kau harus siap kehilangan yang lain._

Menurut Sehun, Sehun sudah kehilangan waktu, tenaga dan pikirannya untuk bisa meraih apa yang dia dapat hari ini. Dan itu sepadan baginya.

Hanya saja… kadang… hidup tidak pernah seadil itu.

.

.

.

"Hai… apa Oh Sajangnim ada di ruangannya?"

Luhan menyapa seorang gadis cantik yang bertugas sebagai receptionist di kantor Sehun. Gadis itu tersenyum riang ketika melihat isteri bosnya yang sudah lama tidak terlihat kini datang kembali ke kantornya.

"Oh Sajangnim sedang ada pertemuan di gedung SM Ent. tapi sepertinya akan kembali sebentar lagi"

"Ah… kalau begitu aku akan menunggunya"

"Baiklah Nyonya, akan saya bukakan ruangan Oh Sajangnim"

"Tidak… tidak usah, boleh aku menunggu di sini? Aku rasa aku butuh teman mengobrol"

"Tentu saja, Nyonya… anda boleh menunggu di sini. SIlakan duduk."

Luhan duduk di kuris kosong yang berada tepat disebelah gadis cantik itu. Luhan memang sudah dikenal oleh semua pegawai Sehun. Tak ada satupun dari pegawai Sehun yang tidak menyukai Luhan. Dan kedatangan Luhan hari ini seperti menghidupkan suasana kantor kecil Sehun. Luhan benar – benar pembawa kebahagiaan yang sempurna. Betapa beruntung Oh Sajangnim mereka memiliki sosok Luhan disampingnya.

"Apa… pertemuannya masih lama?"

Luhan bertanya setelah 3 jam menunggu Sehun namun yang ditunggu belum juga nampak batang hidung mancungnya.

"Maafkan saya Nyonya, saya tidak tau jadwal sajangnim."

"Ah… aku juga tidak mau memberitaunya aku ada disni, ini kejutan"

Luhan mengangkat kotak makan siang yang dia pack dalam satu tas berwarna merah di hadapannya itu dengan wajah lesu.

"Ah… Yerin-ah, apa di dekat sini ada penjual bubur beras merah?"

"Bubur beras merah?"

"Ya… aku sangat ingin makan itu saat ini"

"mmm sepertinya ada Nyonya, hanya beberapa blok dari sini. Apa perlu saya belikan?"

"Tidak… tidak perlu. Biar aku saja yang membelinya. Kau tunggu disini ya. Kalau sajangnim datang, katakana padanya aku menitipkan kotak makan siang ini untuknya."

"Baik nyonya… apa ada pesan yang lain?"

"Mmmm ada, katakana padanya bahwa aku harus pergi"

"Baik nyonya."

.

.

.

TIIIN TIIIIN

Chanyeol hampir menghajar klaksonnya ketika kemacetan panjang terjadi hanya beberapa blok menuju kantornya berada. Sehun yang duduk di samping kemudi pun mulai gelisah, dan ketika Sehun menemukan seorang polisi mengatur lalu lintas, Sehun menurunkan kaca jendela mobilnya dan bertanya,

"Kenapa jalanannya macet sekali, apa sesuatu terjadi?"

"Baru saja terjadi kecelakaan, dan sepertinya ada salah satu dari korban yang meninggal dunia."

"Ah… baiklah… terima kasih"

Sehun kembali menutup kaca jendela mobil lalu menginstruksikan Chanyeol untuk berbalik arah dan memutar ke rute yang lebih jauh namun tidak terkena macet. Butuh waktu 1 jam lebih banyak untuk Sehun sampai di kantornya. Sesampainya di kantor, Yeri, sang receptionist langsung berdiri dan menyapanya.

"Selamat datang sajangnim"

Sehun berhenti lalu tersenyum manis pada Yeri, senyum yang beberapa bulan belakangan tak pernah Yeri lihat dimana keberadaannya.

"Hai Yerinie…"

"Sajangnim, Tadi siang isteri anda datang ke kantor dan menitipkan ini pada saya"

Yeri memberikan kotak makan siang yang Luhan titipkan padanya. Sehun kembali tersenyum, harus diakui, dia memang merindukan kotak makan siang yang selalu dikemas sang isteri untuknya.

"Kapan isteriku datang?"

"Saat jam makan siang, sajangnim. Nyonya juga sempat menunggu tapi karena terlalu lama, nyonya akhirnya pergi"

"aaah… nyonya yang satu itu selalu saja tidak sabaran. Apa ada pesan lain untukku?"

"Ya ada, kata nyonya, _dia harus pergi_ , sajangnim"

"Pergi? Kemana?"

"Saya…"

Suara telepon memotong pembicaraan Sehun dan Yeri, Yeri meminta izin untuk mengangkat telepon yang berdering dan Sehun dengan ramah mempersilahkan anak itu menangkat telepon terlebih dahulu. Sepertinya mood Sehun memang sedang baik saat ini. Itu semua karena hari ini terasa begitu baik dan sempurna.

"Frame Architecture, dengan Kim Yeri ada yang bisa dibantu?"

" _Apa benar ini adalah kantor tuan Oh Sehun?"_

"Ya benar, ada yang bisa sayang bantu?"

" _Kami dari Seoul Hospital. Apa tuan Oh Sehun ada di tempat?"_

"Ya. Beliau ada di tempat."

" _Bisa sambungkan telepon ini dengannya?"_

"Ya, sebentar"

Yeri melepas gagang telepon dari telinganya dan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan panik.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sehun bingung dengan tatapan panik Yeri.

"Ada telepon untuk anda dari Seoul Hospital, sajangnim."

"Seoul Hospital?"

Sehun memiringkan kepalanya lalu mengambil gagang telepon itu dan menyapa orang yang menelponnya.

"Ya, ini dengan Oh Sehun"

"Tuan Oh Sehun, anda dimohon untuk segera datang ke Seoul Hospital. Isteri anda Oh Luhan mengalami kecelakaan dan divonis meninggal dunia di tempat."

Dan dihari ke seratus satu pernikahan mereka, Sehun dengan jelas mendengar apa yang orang itu sampaikan. Luhan, isterinya, mengalami kecelakaan dan meninggal dunia. Dan satu hal yang mungkin baru Sehun sadari sedetik kemudian bahwa…

 _Kita tidak akan tau seberapa berharga sesuatu yang kita miliki sampai kita kehilangannya._

"Luhan…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _You were shining brightly far far away  
stuttering the memories that have been scattered  
I mis you everyday, yes I know I'm late late  
Baby, please come back as if nothing happened_

 _Really stupid, I know it's all my fault.  
A foolish man, a stupid man, I know it's all my fault._

 _Baby I was a fool._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **END**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Hallo, it's a very late post guys. But… yah… ini adalah persembahan Aruna untuk April Angst Projectnya. Hari ini Aruna juga update sama_ _ **Apriltaste**_ _dan_ _ **Lollipopsehun.**_ _Please check their incredible story!_

 _Gimana menurut kalian? Gak ada angst, angstnya sama sekali ya kan? Bahahaha… awalnya cerita yang aruna mau up bukan yang ini. Tapi yang lagi satu, tapi karena waktu ini ada yang ide ceritanya sama, kalo ga salah sama kak_ _ **Sumerlight92**_ _makanya aruna kebut buat yang baru. Jahahahahahaa…. Dan di FF ini aruna lagi belajar untuk buat ending nanggung, dimana cerita diselesaikan ketika sedang berada di pertengahan konflik. Gimana menurut kalian? Apa ini perlu ada lanjutan atau udah segini aja? Please kasi kritik dan sarar kalian di kolom review! Review kalian sangat berarti buat aruna. Hehehehe…_

 _Sebagai penutup April Angst Project, aruna cuma pengen sampaikan bahwa sampai kapanpun HUNHAN SHIPPER GAK AKAN ADA MATINYA! HUNHAN FOREVER! HUNAN FOR LIFE!_

 _Auuuu! Ah saranghaeyo!  
-xiugarbaby_


End file.
